Shaden Novar
Biography Shaden is a strong leader, he is well known in the Cassaran sector for his leadership skills and battlefield prowess. He is also a very capable warrior in his own right, able to make decisions quickly he often has an edge on lesser opponents who use brute force over finesse and skill. Shaden also has a deep appreciation for all life, in any form. Although he tries to hide it at times he dislikes taking the life of any creature, whether sentient or otherwise. History Cassaran Civil War Shaden was a well respected commander of the Cassaran Star Republic's forces. He was the youngest in the Republic to reach the rank of Admiral due in no small part to his force abilities he had as of yet not discovered. When the war broke out Shaden led an attack on the stronghold world of Hyrim, the battle was long and bloody. The victory took years to achieve but was critical to maintaining the morale of the federal army which had been at a low. Shaden was good, but the confederate supreme commander Kuar Menuk was the best. Shaden was still the only federal commander that could challenge Menuk. It was highly anticipated that Shaden would then take his fleet and go after Menuk. Shaden realized the futility in such a mission, he was ordered by the president to return to Cassara to help wage a propoganda campaign meant to bolster support for the war. Shaden had no desire to do such, he disobeyed the president's orders and took his fleet to Isial. Isial was a military strongpoint in the Republic and when it seceeded there were deep fears that it would turn the tide against the Federal forces. Shaden knew that taking Isial or at least crippling its capacity to produce ships and soldiers would greatly hinder the confederate war machine could swing the war against the rebels. Novar captured the system with minimal effort, the fleet defending the planet had been added to Menuk's fleet only months ago. Shaden held Isial for several weeks before Menuk came to him. Menuk's force was smaller but the brillant commander made a series of battles over a two year period that greatly weakened the defending fleet. Despite his best efforts Shaden was forced to withdraw after making sure Isial's shipyards and training centers were out of commission. When Shaden returned home he found himself confronted by his peers and the president. Admiral Karrak and several other military commanders begged Shaden to stage a coup to overthrow the president who had proven his inability to solve the civil war and the president demanded Shaden's resignation. Shaden submitted to a trail by the people, fifteen average citizens and a federal judge found him not guilty after a trail lasting a year and a half. Months later the CSR command staff promoted him to Chief Commander of the Armed Forces, the first ever to hold the position. It gave him the ability to overrule the president and take total command of the Federal war machine. Shaden formulated an effective strategy to hunt down menuk while simultaneously attacking the capital of the confederacy. After a fierce battle with Menuk Shaden followed his wounded fleet back to Torbus where the rest of the Federal and Confederate fleets fought viciously for the fate of the Republic. The battle was locked in a fierce stalemate until Supreme Commander Menuk of the Confederacy himself defected. He had been forced to fight under the threat that his family would be murdered. When he finally found his family and took them someplace safe he rammed his own ship into the secondary command ship. With all leadership gone the Federal forces surged forward, Shaden ordered the fleet to seperate the rebel fleet into sections and destroy it in parts. The disorganized mess was soundly defeated. Years later the ground war on Torbus was also won. Shaden was begged, and pleaded to to become the president. At first he accepted, hoping to rebuild the Republic he fought so hard for. As he proceeded however he found that politics were completely unlike the military and he had no place there. He no longer wished to fight wars or battles, he 'felt' the deaths of many over the course of the war and the destruction left in its wake made him sick constantly so he left into self imposed exile. The Path of the Jedi Mission to Timana After fleeing the Cassaran Star Republic, Shaden settled on Timana in the Kaydena Sector. The planet was a mostly backwater world with little of interest. The force did not abandon him in his exile, on Timana he met Keyla Tye. The two helped start a revolution and encountered a dark jedi. Shaden showed his courage and cunning in fighting the dark jedi with a minimal of force powers and no lightsaber. They also successfully overthrew the tyrannic ruler that held a large amount of the population in slave camps. After this success Keyla took him to the world Drogan IV, where her master Xeres Ilkren and his secret enclave resided. Training For nearly three years Shaden was trained, his exceptional ability to quickly grasp things made his advancement very easy. Xeres taught him much of what he knew and was surprised by Shaden's own desire to learn and explore the force. He became a very accomplished duelist but maintained his sense that hurting living beings must always be a last resort. Shaden had Force visions often, some of the near future others were of events years in the future. His connection in the force was quite powerful yet his serene nature made him a pacifist. A zabrak jedi, Jason, who also trained under Xeres became a good friend of Shaden's and the two dueled often. Testing Shaden's ability with one blade against Jason's ability with two. The Battle of Kayden After his substantial training Xeres sent Shaden to Kayden in the heart of the Kaydena sector. The planet was the only government powerful enough to fight off the Red Star Cartel which controlled a staggering amount of territory in the sector. This made Kayden a crossroads for many trading vessels and travellers seeking refuge. Recently there was an attempt on the royal families life by a Jedi. Years ago Xeres resided on Kayden until he was framed for the murder of the king. Since then no Jedi have been welcomed on Kayden. Still Xeres knows the repercussions of Kayden being torn apart in a power vacumn due to the loss of the royal family would be disastorous to the sector. As such Shaden, Keyla, and Jason went to find the assassin, suspecting it was the same one they had fought on Timana. Shaden infiltrated the Royal Palace on Kayden, there he met the princess Kerrina Moriss and the two decided upon a mutually benefical agreement to find the assassin running rampant trying to kill the royal family. Kerrina, Kerry for short, led Shaden to several contacts. The pair followed up on leads to find the location of the next meeting with the Dark Jedi, and that he intended to kill the royal family in an assassination attempt very soon. Shaden knew Kerry was not ready to fight the Dark Jedi and that letting her come to face him would just endanger her life. He told her to stay put and let him face the Dark Jedi, alone. Shaden formed a plan with Keyla and Jason, the two other Jedi would evacuate the royal family while Shaden would go and capture or destroy the dark Jedi. The plan went accordingly and Shaden engaged the Dark Jedi as Keyla and Jason warned the royal family. Over the course of the duel with the Dark Jedi, Kerry spotted the battle and rushed over to help Shaden. The duel, having moved to the roof, was taking a turn for the worst for Shaden. His opponent revealed that his lightsaber was actually a double bladed saberstaff, instead of the single blade he had been fighting with before. That and an injury had turned the tables against Shaden and he nearly died had it not been for Kerry's intervention. Kerry and Shaden double teamed the Dark Jedi, Shaden and Kerry used a force meld to overwhelm the dark jedi. Just when it seemed that the Dark Jedi would be defeated he was able to knock Kerry out of the battle. Shaden took the offensive and was successful in beating down the Dark Jedi and disarming him, or so he thought. Just as he asked for the Dark Jedi's surrender the Darksider lashed out with powerful force lightning that took Shaden off guard. It was at this time that Shaden lost his lightsaber was was unarmed. Before the Dark Jedi could kill Shaden Kerry leapt in and in one stroke cut off both of the Dark Jedi's hands. Upon looking at his face Kerry recognized the Dark Jedi as Davion Grisal, her cousin. He revealed that his master would succeed where he failed. At this time Shaden spotted the group containing Keyla, Jason, and the royal family, Nick and Devin Moriss. They were waiting on the landing pad for a ship to evacuate them, a large section of the palace was blown up. Presumably where the royal family resided. Approaching the group was Henry, a family friend of the Moriss' and the intelligence department director. Aside from these known aliases he was also Davion's master and looking to usurp the throne. He beat away the Jedi one by one and beheaded Devin Moriss. Shaden made his way over to the platform via a speeder and successfully drove off Henry with aid from the other Jedi. As thanks Nick Moriss presented Shaden with a unique Fulite crystal that produced a purple blade and channels the force through the blade into the user. Afterward Shaden took Kerry back to Drogan IV.... Skills, equipment, and others Shaden does not use one particular weapon as his speciality, he focuses on all forms of combat. He has yet to be trained in the force so as of yet he has no force powers aside from better reaction timing and other force sensitive abilities.